1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face mask, particularly a ski-mask, capable of protecting the entire face of the skier including both of his ears, from the ultraviolet rays and the cold wind as well as the wind pressure, besides other accidents during skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to this kind of ski-mask, there has hitherto been provided a ski-mask wherein a mask body to cover the entire face of the skier is pivotably supported by a band adapted to be set upon the skier's head through the intermediate of the suspension arm attached to the upper edge portion of the mask body (for instance, a ski-mask as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 32079/1972).
The ski-mask of this kind, however, has some disadvantages such that it necessitates the skier to put on ear protectors separately since it is not provided with any members to protect the ears, and that the mask body cannot be maintained always at a position fully desirable relative to the skier's face, since it is almost impossible to achieve a delicate adjustment with regard to the relative positioning of the mask body against the head band pivotably supporting said mask body.